Perfect Summer No1 : Beach Blooms
by Ayla-The fairy of Hope
Summary: Tecna is going on holiday with Timmy. It was going to be perfect! But then she finds out that Bloom was coming with them! Suddenly her summer isn't looking so perfect after all... Bloom x Sky Tecna x Timmy
1. Chapter 1

Tecna smiled. Her summer was going to be perfect! Every Winx girl had plans for the summer. Tecna herself didn't know what to do. Her parents decided to go on their own holiday so she couldn't go to them. But then Timmy asked her if they could possibly go somewhere together.

'Like um, a beach holiday? I have a perfect place in mind!'

And of course Tecna accepted.

Now she was packing up but somehow, she couldn't decide! Then came that phone call…

'Yes?'

'Its me , Timmy. Well, um, Bloom and Sky are going to share with us. I told Sky my plans for a summer with you and he said that he chose the exact same beach for a summer with Bloom! So.. Do you mind that they're coming with us?'

' Of course not! And it'll be the perfect chance to bond with Bloom!' said the technological fairy.

The phone call ended. She sat on the bed. Her mind was buzzing with information.

So the High and Mighty Bloom was coming with them? And the perfect Sky too? Oh god! She slapped her hand across her forehead.

This was going to be a very long summer holiday!


	2. Chapter 2 New Year special

AUTHORS NOTE: _ Happy New Year! I wish you all awesome readers a Happy 2015__th__! Enjoy the holidays with my New Year special __**flashback**__chapter!_

There was still two long days till their flight and Tecna didn't have anything in mind. Suddenly she remembered a previous New Years holiday.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_It was New Year and they were all on holiday in Gardenia. The snowflakes kept falling and she and the girls were playing snow- fight._

_Bloom was soaked and Tecna wouldn't play because she was too busy thinking about a present for Bloom. The red haired fairy was really nice to her and she wanted to do something in return, but she didn't know what Bloom liked. _

_Then she decided to take a chance._

_LATER_

'_Bloom I want to give you a present but I don't now what to give. So I plumped for this!' Tecna said and gave the Keeper of the Dragon flame a small parcel._

_There was tearing of paper and a shocked silence. _

_In her hand Bloom held a diary. It was Tecna's and she wrote lots nice things about Bloom in it!_

'_Tecna..I… Just Thank You!' _

_And the Winx hugged._

_It was the nicest thing Tecna ever experienced._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_


	3. Chapter 3

Everything is really quiet around here. Everybody packed and are waiting for their summer holiday to start, except Musa and Leila who don't have anywhere to go.

The bad thing is, there is 1 day and a half left of empty hours until our flight and I packed all my things up! My suitcase is bulging with stuff randomly, um, STUFFED in there.

Then Bloom comes in.

'Hey Tec! have you packed?' then she notices my bulging suitcase and a look of shock comes onto her red-hair framed face.

Without even ASKING she opens it up and starts organizing my personal things!

' Bloom you could have asked. Its only polite!' I say, dead irritated.

'I figured you won't mind me helping. Do you really need a 2nd computer?' she asks raising one eyebrow.

In an hours time my suitcase is full of things that I need , things that I want and it doesn't bulge anymore.

Okay, I have to admit, Bloom done a good job.

'Thanks B!'

'Its okay. Shall we go and have ice cream since there is nothing else we can do?'

'Sure.'

Bloom smiles and goes out of the room to get some money.

She's not really that bad if you think about it. Her only slightly irritating habit is helping you when you don't need help.

So why am I so worried about spending a summer with her?

AUTHOR NOTE: The next chapter is going to be Blooms thoughts in the first person. I don't really like Bloom but they share a summer!


	4. Chapter 4 Bloom

I sighed. My name is Bloom. Yeah I know, it's a strange name but I never cared.

I'm going on holiday with Tecna. I always liked her and wanted to be her friend but she preferred the company of Musa or Flora and most of time, she was with Timmy, either sighing at him or trying to get up the courage to tell him her feelings.

This holiday was a chance to bond with her.

It was pretty boring having to wait for the flight so I decided to help her pack up her things properly.

I could tell that she was irritated but I didn't give up and she was pleased at least.

I asked her to go and get ice cream with me and she did go.

It was better than sitting at home and Tecna was not as grumpy but then_ Stella _became a lot more grumpy because her father didn't want her to come for another week. She's my friend but she can be aggravating at times.


	5. Chapter 5 Tecna's argument

Tecna sighed and sat on the end of her bed, frustrated. It was mad.

She had another argument with Stella about nothing in particular. The Princess of Solaria was feeling fed up because she couldn't go to her planet for a week yet and put out her anger on _Tecna _who didn't do anything.

' TECNA MUST YOU SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING?' she screamed.

'I'm not doing nothing I'm thinking and you don't have to scream at me because I'm not doing anything to you.'

' Yes you are you're not helping me!' she yelled so loudly that I was sure the starving children on Earth could hear her.

' AND WHY SHOULD I HELP? ** WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU? YOU ARE A SPOILED ****PRAT!**' Tecna shouted, finally losing her temper.

Stella stopped, stunned to silence.

'You don't have to yell!' she whispered.

'Oh yeah? Why did YOU yell at me then?' Tecna snapped and stormed out of the room.

Stella could be such a scream at times.


	6. Chapter 6 Summer Nightmares

I keep on having these nightmares. I scream and scream and Timmy comes rushing up to me from his bedroom. I always dream something about losing everybody in my life or my friends ignoring me altogether including Timmy…

I wake up sweaty, my mouth open and a high pitched scream coming from it. I can't seem to stop myself from screaming. I scream just in case there's nobody there and I'm all alone and all my enemies are creeping around the house… but that never happens.

You're probably wondering what I'm on about. Well let's start from the beginning.

The summer finally started and we boarded the plane.

It was going fine until Bloom started talking about these nightmares she had when she was a tiny little girl and still living on Earth.

That's the only logical reason why I have these nightmares.

And it is driving me absolutely mad.

When Timmy calms me down and goes back up to sleep upstairs the endless hours start. I'm too scared to sleep in case the nightmare comes and I wake up all alone. The clock tick tick ticks and a minute feels like an hour and I toss and turn and finally can't help dropping off to sleep… and its time to wake up.

Everybody sees the bags under my eyes and the tendency to drop off to sleep in my morning porridge.

' Tecna? Are you sure that you want to sleep alone?' Timmy

asks, worried.

'Yeah.'

Bloom is looking really sleepy and her hair is done up all wrong so she must have stayed up all night too.

Today is really long. I can't go to sleep because then I won't sleep at night and so it's a constant battle not to sleep.

At long last its time to go to bed. I'm pretty nervous that the Worst Nightmare Of All Times will come but it doesn't. I still wake up screaming though.

Timmy comes, as usual.

'Timmy sleep in with me today, please!' I beg.

'Really? But there isn't a bed.'

' I don't care! Sleep on my bed if you like but don't go!' I beg again and then use my main weapon. I bat my eyelashes.

'Okay, okay!' Timmy says, giving in.

I close my eyes, content. If he's sleeping in my room then the nightmare won't be so scary.


	7. Chapter 7 A day of surprises

I woke up, feeling great.

'I FINALLY SLEPT PROPERLY!' I thought.

Then I turned around and saw Timmy, smiling at me. That's when I remembered what happened last night and how I begged for him to stay in the room.

' Hi Tecna!' he said.

I jumped from the bed, feeling foolish.

I was up for a day full of surprises!

During breakfast, I heard a mewing noise. The only logical reason was, if there was an _animal_ in the house.

'Bloom be honest, have you brought in a cat?' I asked.

'Can't we keep her? Look, she's so cute!' she said, putting the cutest little ball of fur in front of my face.

'Okay, okay! But you've got to find the owner!'

' She's a stray, she hasn't got a collar.'

'Bloom, cats don't have collars,' I said rolling my eyes.

That wasn't the last surprise in store for me that day.

We went on a roller coaster ride and there wasn't enough seats left for us so we waited. And to my surprise Timmy kissed me. In public.

And lastly, there was an IM waiting for me. It was from Musa. And it said

HELP!


	8. Chapter 8 Lets go!

It's Bloom again. I was pretty surprised when Tecna showed us that brief message from Musa and as she isn't the one for pranks, we decided to phone her and find out what happened.

We would have never imagined the pickle that Musa got herself into!

And this is when I wish that our holiday lasted longer than a few days.

But Musa is in serious trouble and we have to go and help her! It looks like it is going to be a very long visit so we have to pack up our things and sort out a few problems with the house we're renting and find a plane back to Magix.

Its not going to be an enjoyable summer at all.


End file.
